Cketk
The United Provinces of Cketk was the government set up after the Cketkian Revolution and the destruction of Czehok. History Disappointed by the emperor, Czehok broke out in revolution in 1910. A nationalistic group known as Hcefpolot led by Dmetre Ickszaick organized terror campaigns against the Czehoki military and pro-Czehoki citizens. A revolution officially broke out, centered in the city of Slajvekin. Fighting took place throughout the country and the country was consumed in a bloody revolution. The nationalists made little progress until 1913, when they defeated the Czehoki navy. Czehok surrendered on May 18, 1915. In the beginning, Cketk was relatively unstable. The government had no constitution and was in anarchy. Ickszaick promised a democracy but had absolute power. Ickszaick promised elections but this never happened. The economy suffered as a result of isolationism and famine was a problem due to collective farming. Ickszaick deported foreignors and many Orthodox citizens. Cketk's population declined by 7% between 1920 and 1921. Cketkian industries finally began to grow in the late 10s, but most of Cketk was under public domain, AKA Ickszaick's domain. Products that could be sold were tightly regulated. Ickszaick and his cronies also received their goods for incredibly low and sometimes nonexistant prices. The average income tax was moderately high which discouraged the growth of business. This allowed many foreign companies to spread to Cketk and take over. Ickszaick allowed this but encouraged his people to "buy Cketkian," despite the higher prices. In 1923, a constitution was finally passed by the Cketkian Senate but Ickszaick disobeyed it and many of its rules weren't enforced. Modern day Czechostani historians still call the constitution "weak" at best. The modern-day Czechostani Constitution is loosely based off of Cketk's. In 1925-26, revolts brewed throughout most of Cketk, mainly in agricultural areas. The population was starving and demanded change. Ickszaick refused to acknowledge this and brutally put down the revolts. Some farmers reported that in the police led massacres, "even the children weren't spared." Ickszaick claimed that he was only doing this for the better of Cketk, and that most of the food was going to soldiers. This led to the widespread usage of anti-Ickszaick saying: "We are Cketk!" On June 12, 1926, Ickszaick announced that foreign spies infiltrated the Cketkian Senate. This was a lie, but many Cketkians lived in fear and believed it. Xenophobia quickly spread across the nation and nativists began beating, lynching, and hanging foreignors. Several of the foreign companies had their shops and business buildings burned to the ground. All of the none Cketkian corporations left the country. This helped the Cketkian economy a bit and prevented the country from suffering the Great Depression. But it also instituted an era of xenophobia throughout Cketk. Ickszaick spread lies that foreignors were stealing jobs and mistreating native Czechs. Many politicians allied with Ickszaick believed that this was a step too far. Ickszaick deported several hundred foreigns per month and even executed some on charges of espionage. Ickszaick restricted freedom of speech and fear and corruption reigned supreme. They weren't the only ones, several of Ickszaick's political enemies were executed or imprisoned. All of them were replaced with pro-Ickszaick leaders. As a result of the removal of all foreign companies, Cketkians had to settle for their own poorly made, expensive goods. Money for spending quickly plummeted and the economy sank. Wages hit an all time low in 1930 because corporations weren't making enough money. Cketk's budget also declined because of increased military spending. Poverty was a tremendous problem and the populace once again protested against Ickszaick. The Lyzvik Riots raised support and similar revolts broke out, once again, across Cketk. With the nation on the verge of civil war, Ickszaick had to comply. Ickszaick now used brainwashing to gain support. Military service also became compulsory so "every male had a job." Working conditions imporved, but only slightly, but Ickszaick boasted this as an accomplishment. In 1935, Sergei Marvtolsky failed to assassinate Ickszaick. The Cketkian government caught Marvtolsky and he was executed. Ickszaick became paranoid and ordered the murder of many more Cketkians. He also refused to appear in public. By 1938, more citizens doubted Ickszaick's promises and politically attacked the dictator's allies. Most of the protesters were killed, but their message spread. On December 12, 1938, soldiers broke into Ickszaick's house and killed him. For five days, the country was disputed over who should be the next leader. The public was divided between nationalists (pro-Ickszaick) and republicans (liberals). The military fought for whoever paid the highest bribe. Tens of politicians were assassinated in that one week of chaos. The nationalists won support and the Senate, installing Vladimir Bjkevlav as the dictator. Bjkevlav agreed to some reforms and cut the military in half. Some political freedoms were allowed, but not too many. Bjkevlav also modified the constitution and promised to allow presidents in 1950, after he finished "molding" Cketk. Cketk was neutral during World War II, but Bjkevlav supported the Axis. Many Cketkians petitioned for a liberal government but Bjkevlav refused. The media remained biased and poverty was still a problem, although the middle class was growing once again. Most of the nation's budget still went to the military and better weapons were imported. Bjkevlav was attacked by the liberals for failing to improve the country and by the fascists for not being aggressive enough. The dictator was murdered on March 17, 1942 by an unknown killer, who still has never been revealed. The country went into brief anarchy. The Senate used emergency powers to run the country. The Senate declared that it would vote to determine who would be the first president of Cketk. The Senate installed centrist Yuri Sardev as president on May 12, 1942. Sardev supported the Allies and loaned the US $1.3 billion, which wasn't the best idea since Cketk was in debt. The President didn't allow too many reforms, and Cketk was still a fairly autocratic country. Sardev does deserve credit for not assassinating his political enemies, and quelling the storm of racism throughout the country. Collective farming was continued and Sardev followed Stalin's idea of industrialization. Sardev opposed non-Cketkian corporations but allowed them to come into Cketk, which strenghtened foreign relations at the expense of the economy. When the United Nations formed, Sardev refused to be part of it. Sardev once again continued the policy of isolationism and focused on the region of Bellum Malleum. Sardev did, however, import weapons from other countries, notably the Soviet Union. The people of Cketk demanded more civil rights and freedom of speech, but they liked Sardev better than Ickszaick. The President allowed demonstrations, but if they got too violent or big, the police violently broke them up. Citizens began to feel more comfortably to speak their mind and openly criticized Sardev. He tolerated this at first, but thoughts of revolution popped in everyone's heads forcing Sardev to ban freedom of speech. The people were unfiriated and clashes similar to the Lyzvik Riots exploded. Sardev ordered the police to stop the, but the police soon turned against their President. On May 30, 1949, Laurět Špohnín, a police officer, murdered Sardev after she was ordered to murder her liberal husband. Anarchy temporarily resumed. Once again, the Senate chose the president, Jorghun Slazje. Slazje crushed the riots by raising the police's pay and promising to promote their class state. Slazje ranked the people of Cketk in this order: The President, the Senate, the army, the church, the police, the workers, the poor, and the foreignors. Your rank in society determined evevrything: your pay, your jail time, your chance of employment, you education, and so on. Slazje rejected the constitution, dissolved the Senate, and declared a state of emergency. Although a dictator, Slazje kept the title "President." Not much happened during Slazje's rule due to his strict authoritarian government. The Senate and just about every politician was pro-Slazje and nationalistic. The citizens had become less racist over the years and generally didn't believe the government's anti-foreignor rumors. Immigration was allowed but immigrants report being harrassed by the Cketkian police. Slazje rarely appeared in public. He idolized Ickszaick and shared his fear of assassination. Occasionally, Slazje took a vacation to the forests and mountains of the southwest. Most of the villages were isolated from the Cketkian world and some believed Ickszaick was still the leader. They were generally friendly toward Slazje and offered him hospitality. This sometimes discouraged Slazje from returning to Slajvekin to rule the country. When this happened, the Senate was ruling pro tempore. Being a large governmental body, the Senate was always less strict than the President and took action slowly. This allowed demonstrators to protest in public. The Senate was not able to act soon enough allowing the leftists to gain support and their numbers to swelter. In 1962, when Slazje returned, he was greeted by a huge partisan leftist group. Slazje and his bodyguards retreated to the capital, which wasn't the best idea. The revolutionaries stormed into the Capitol Building and killed Slazje and his allies. They demanded a revolution but the Senate had other plans. The Senate appointed Blažek Edekjvik on July 18, 1962, but most of Cketk did not recognize him as their leader. Edekjvik calmed the radicals, but only by promising to allow free elections. He also banned collective farming and focused on industrializing the west, which was economically behind. Edekjvik was authoritarian, but increased civil rights and political freedoms. Edekjvik promised to step down in 1968, but, when the year came, he refused. The President allowed many open demonstrations, but, after 1968, all of them were against him. Some of the revolutionists, such as Leo Lagiksky, called for a democratic government. Cketk began to fall apart from internal problems but Edekjvik was not totalitarian enough to hold the nation together. In early 1970, the country began to fall into anarchy. Different politicians began to declare themselves ruler of Cketk. Edekjvik was being attacked by both sides for failing to hold the country together. In two months, three different attempts to assassinate Edekjvik failed. In early April of 1970, revolution officially broke out. Edekjvik refused to recognize the liberal government and fighting took place across the land. On May 25, 1970, the President stepped down from power. Cketk was destroyed and reborn as Czechostan. Category:History Category:Nations